Perversion
by scut
Summary: [LKira] Raito discovers something about himself and understands that there's only one way to handle it.


**Title:** Perversion  
**Fandom:** Death Note  
**Pairing:** L/Kira (Ryuuzaki/Raito)  
**Disclaimer:** Sadly, Death Note is not mine.  
**A/N: **Through this, I found something out about myself... I'm _really_ bad at editing. So excuse me if there are any grammatical errors.

**---Perversion---**

Ryuuzaki and I had sex. It seemed like a reasonable thing to do. We were chained together at the wrist, so everything personal that we had to do was done in front of one another. Whether it be bathing, sleeping, or, for lack of better term, taking a dump. Practically everything that was meant to be done in our own privacy, was done while either one of us stared with a mortified expression.

Ryuuzaki had started the evening by turning on the kettle, making up a pot of tea. It whistled demandingly from the stove top.

"Would you get the sugar cubes, Yagami-san?" He asked me.

I was standing a few feet away from him, rummaging through the cupboards for the plastic bag of sugar cubes. I playfully picked one out of the bag and fed it to Ryuuzaki, placing it gently on his tongue, then slowly outlining the texture of his lips with my index finger. Ryuuzaki looked away, his face flushed. I reached around and grabbed his hips, pulling him closer to me. Our lips met, tongues slipping into each other's mouths, curling forward and clenching back in a slow, rhythmic motion.

Ryuuzaki pulled out of the kiss.

"Let's play, Yagami-san." Ryuuzaki said.

"Hm. What game?" I grinned, slowly backing him against the edge of the kitchen counter and licking the corners of his lips.

"Pretend…" he eyed me, "I'll be L... and you be Kira."

My eyes widened.

"W-What?" I stammered, taken aback.

"If you were Kira, what would you do to me?"

My mind was swirling. The main thing I would do to L, if I had to chance, was kill him of course.

"I-I don't know..."

"You'd kill me?"

"Probably—if I _were_ Kira, that is."

Ryuuzaki smirked at me.

"Alright, L…" I whispered, nibbling on the back of his ear, "now that I finally have you all for myself, you better _beg_ to be saved…"

Ryuuzaki grasped my shoulders. My hands slithered down his slender figure, feeling for the normal hardness straining against the denim of his pants. I stroked the section for a moment, watching his expression—his eyes were squeezed shut and his cheeks were deep scarlet. He tightened his grip on my shoulders and let out a slight whimper. Without hesitation I pinned his wrists with one hand against the cupboard doors, and used the other to hold the tip of his chin with my thumb and index finger. I stared into his dull, black eyes.

"I'd die before begging to a murderer like you." The anger in his voice seemed almost too real.

"Then I'll just have to kill you... right here." I played along, grabbing a knife from the holder on the countertop. I gripped the handle tightly, reaching underneath Ryuuzaki's shirt and smoothing the cold blade over his chest. I violently stabbed through Ryuuzaki's shirt, and tore the rest of it off, dropping it into a ragged heap on the floor. I dragged the tip of blade lightly along his collarbone, leaving a soft scratch mark, and trailing up his neck and over the major artery. I traced it over his jawbone, adding pressure and eventually breaking his skin. Instantly, I licked up the excess blood, sucking on his jaw until he was clean. I brushed aside the hair that was covering his nape and gnawed on his flesh until it was raw and swollen. Ryuuzaki tilted his head to this side, his eyes half-closed and his chest rising up and down with rapid succession. I allowed the sharpness of the blade to run down the centre of Ryuuzaki's stomach, and followed it downward, resting on my knees. I ripped open the button of his jeans and let them slide down his legs into a puddle around his ankles, then pulled down the elastic of his undergarments until his erection was exposed. I smiled and looked up at him.

"Maybe I should just cut off your dick?" I joked, setting down the knife. I wrapped my mouth around his erect organ. My headed bobbed up and down, tongue slipping along the tip of the digit and mouth sliding up and down the whole of it.

"Ha... haa..." Ryuuzaki panted, gripping the hair on the back of my head.

I glanced up at him; he was entranced in his own pure bliss. His muscles twitched and his body rocked back and forth beneath me. He came, the warm liquid quickly sliding down my throat. I swallowed and pulled away. Ryuuzaki sighed. I stood back up and carefully nipped at Ryuuzaki's lower lip and stroked his thigh softly.

"Torture me, Yagami-san." Ryuuzaki pleaded.

"Ryuuzaki..."

"Do it."

I wasn't all that educated on the subject of torture. I was just afraid if I had gotten too far into the gist of things that I would actually _kill_ Ryuuzaki.

I made use of the objects around me. I grabbed a cloth, ripped it in two, used one half to gag Ryuuzaki with and the other to tie his hands against the knob of the cupboard door. I looked around for more things and could think of no better way to torture Ryuuzaki than by teasing him with sweets that were just out of his reach. I picked up the can of vanilla icing that was still sitting out from the miniature cupcakes he had made earlier. I smeared it on his cheek and tauntingly licked the rest off my fingers. I forced Ryuuzaki onto the counter, knelt down and fully removed his underwear, until he was completely nude. His legs were spread for me and mounted up on my shoulders. I slipped down beneath him, circling the brim of his hole with my two main fingers. I was daring to see what I could fit into the hilt of Ryuuzaki. I spotted an empty salt shaker and grabbed it. I was unsure at first, but I pressed on and found that he consumed the whole object. I could feel his entire body trembling, creating goose bumps all over his skin.

"You're eager..." I said, "do you want me to continue?" I looked up at Ryuuzaki, who was nodding his head, his eyes misty and beads of sweat rolling down his temples. I stood before him; suggestively unbuttoning my shirt and reaching down my trousers to comfort my own burning erection.

"Mpfh..." I heard him whimper as he watched my expression change.

I undressed myself and used olive oil as my lubricant. I straddled Ryuuzaki from the bottom and let my cock slowly slide into his hole, thrusting relentlessly. More and more, I didn't stop until I was completely inside of Ryuuzaki. I could feel the salt shaker pressing further into him with each grinding motion against him. I heard his muffled moans; he was clearly suffering. I smiled and glanced at his face, removing the gag from his throat, a long string of saliva hanging from the material of the wash cloth.

He gasped for oxygen as I continued to pump into him, my cock creating a large swelling around the frame of his buttocks.

"Stop!" he shrieked, "please, Kira!"

"I can't..." I uttered, "not until you've experienced true pain..."

I was getting right into it. I looked around for something I could use as a restraint, to hold back his ejaculation. I found a rubber band, and reached for it, wrapping it tight enough around the base of his erection, giving the same impact a cock-ring would. Who knew my own kitchen was home to so many sexual torture devices?

"Damn it. Kira, you psychotic bastard..." L scorned.

"You better shut up... or you'll never get out of this alive..." I warned.

"Augh!" L yelped, as I grasped his neck, resentfully crushing his larynx. I smiled, watching his face go a dark crimson, the blood bubbling up in his head, his veins convulsing and nearly bursting from his neck. I heard a gurgling noise, and released my grip, the colour flowing back to his face.

"Ah… ah!" L shouted, "Kira!" He looked down at his throbbing cock.

I removed the rubber band and he came, spurting all over my chest and face. I came inside of him, like an endless current, until I finally slowed to a stop and slipped out of him. I staggered backward, trying to catch my balance, rubbing my palms on the sticky liquid that was dripping down my abdomen. Ryuuzaki fell to his knees, weak and sputtering for air. I clutched my forehead and looked down at the naked Ryuuzaki, frail and bruised.

"Oh God..." I fell beside him and embraced his shivering body.

"You _are_ Kira," he said, looking into my eyes.

"I would never kill anyone, Ryuuzaki."

"You're saying you wouldn't have killed me?"

"No, of course I wouldn't have!"

"Prove it. Prove you wouldn't kill me." He grasped the knife that was still lying on the ground and shoved it at me.

"I-I..."

Impatiently, he grabbed my hand and forced the knife against his own neck.

I was sitting there, holding the blade at Ryuuzaki's skin, as he waited for some response. There was a long period of silence. I finally smiled and leaned in, placing a light kiss on Ryuuzaki's lips, before quickly gathering myself and letting the blade slide across my own throat.

**---End---**

**A/N:** Um, yes. If you don't understand the ending... then you're really dumb and you shouldn't be reading this. I'm just stating for the record that I hate this ending, anyway.


End file.
